Burning Brightly
by Miss Mag
Summary: AU. The human's place in the world has slightly... shifted. It was only a matter of time until someone developed the God complex. Now, those immune must fight to save their dwindling numbers and carve their place back into existance. IK, SM
1. Immune

The day that Miu Higurashi found out that she was pregnant with her first child was the day that the world fell into darkness. She was young, married to the man of her dreams. The man, who she had met in high school, was a biochemist by the name of Takisho Higurashi. He was currently working on a huge project at the local university. This was a secretive, government funded project that he could not even mention to his wife. For the past two years, he had spent most of his days in a lab that's location was kept secret, even to him.

Today was a good day. She had felt sick, nauseous the past week and her close friends had pushed her to get a pregnancy test. She almost collapsed once she read the result meanings on the back of the box and compared them to the small stick in her hand. She felt a rush of emotion. Her friend's voice over the phone telling her how wonderful it was made her snap back into reality and made the news all that much more real. Excitement started to creep into her body. She was going to be a mother.

At first, she wondered how to tell her husband. Should she tell him now, or tell him later and surprise him on a cute way when work wasn't on his mind. Then that got her thinking about his work and how recently, he seemed more distant and busy. She didn't try to make a big deal of it, because she knew this was the life she would have when she married him, but he was never this… grey. His eyes held no spark anymore and his whole demeanor was fading away.

She just prayed this current project would end soon and he could go back to regular lab work at the college where he would come home and be happy. So, she decided that she would wait and surprise him when he wasn't so busy.

Miu Higurashi was a normal woman with normal dreams. She saw only good in people, though she did get angry sometimes. Her family had died a long time ago, and the only family she had was her husband and his father. Her father-in-law ran a local shrine, to which he ran with pride. The first time she had met him, he rambled on about a story of an ancient jewel… and something about a girl and boy who died… she didn't remember word for word. She just knew that someone else saved the boy, somehow, and that part made her glad. She didn't believe the stories, but this was the only she knew that had a happy ending.

She would go visit the shrine today, and pray for the health of her child. The walk was not a long one and she would be back before her husband. She put on her coat and headed out the door. The three block walk went by fast, maybe she was still on the high of being a mother. The long stairs that lead to the top of the hill that held the shrine were very, very long. She was out of breath by the time she made it to the top. That made her think it had been to long since her last visit…

"Hello!" Her father-in-law's voice rang from inside he house, and his rather disappointed look to see it was not a customer spoke volumes of the business here in these times. Ever since the new government had been in control, things had changed drastically in the world. Religion was something that was an old thought; mostly older people were the people of faith. Young children had never been taught about the past: the wars, the government, laws, tragedies, elections, religion. The government kept a close eye on the school system now. Any teacher that violated a strict lesson policy was fired immediately and was forced to leave the area with a permanent black mark on their record. It did not make any sense to her.

"Sorry, just me." She laughed. She missed the old man at times. He always made her laugh even when he was serious.

"Yes, where is Takisho?"

"Working… as usual."

"Ahh… I see."

The old man looked away and then back at her.

"What brings you here?"

"I came to pray actually."

"Well, it's nice to see that some of you younger folk still have some faith in something."

"Yeah, I think now is the time that I need some help from above."

"You know where to go, I will leave you too it I guess."

"Thank you."

Later, on her way home, Miu started thinking about her and her child's future. She was worried with how things were happening in the world. It seemed things were always going on right under the civilians noses but nothing was ever explained. Secrets plagued society now, and everything was falling into a more chaotic way of life. Crime rates doubled in the past year alone. And those rates had almost grown ten times the rate of that when she was a child. Her own husband was caught up in it now as it seemed.

She did not expect the lights to be on in her house, and she grew afraid when she saw that the door was swing open. She noticed that her husband's car was in the driveway, so she thought he might have been in a hurry. She was not wrong, for when she went into the living room he was rushing around in a panic. His ice blue eyes were unfocused as he mumbles words that she did not understand under his breath.

"Takisho?" She was for the first time afraid of him. Something was wrong. Her knew it had to be something that he was working on. When she noticed all their cloths were piled half heartedly into suitcases by the door, her throat went dry. They had talked about this a long time ago.

If something bad happened, and there was nothing that could be done, they had to leave. Pack their bags and leave Japan in case of an emergency. The project must have gone horribly wrong.

"Honey?" She tried again.

"We knew we were working with something that could cause mass chaos, but we never dreamed it could do this…"

"What? What did you work with?"

He looked at her and it sent shivers down her spine. She never would forget his face when he said that she would not have to worry, she had It.

It was not to be explained for years after she first heard her then husband utter the word. She only knew that there was danger, but she had no idea what to do.

"Where do we go?"

"Away…." He looked ashen and she knew that even if they did run away as far as the Americas, whatever was going to happen would happen there, too.

"What is it?"

He stopped and looked at her and for the first time focused. He walked over and pulled her against him and smelled of her hair. It was the last time they got to hold each other. The next few hours were a blur. By the next morning, news castors all over the world prophesized the apocalypse.

The government had hired her husband and other scientist to manipulate virus cells that were once harmless. They spliced DNA and recombined it all to form new genomes. The results were a mutant virus that they then used to infect certain people. These people became… different. The first rounds caused death. Those made the government push more. The second rounds of experiments lasted a few days, but eventually the host would die. Then, out of a pure accident, the wrong things were added at the wrong time due to a typo, and the resulting virus' to bind to brain receptors and took over protein production in cells. Humans became stupider, while they grew larger and faster. Some even developed secondary characteristics of the animals that the viruses were taken from. Many died from the transformation. Others were able to survive on a level that equaled that of animals. A small few rose above the human race. These beings were created about six months ago, and they had started to break free.

The genes taken from animals with more functional brains that were sliced with virus DNA created the most dangerous mutant. They could think, react, and outsmart on a higher and faster level than people. Those with dog, cat, and horse genes were the leaders. They knew how to control the rest of the horde that eventually became known as the Demons. They had only one supreme leader. His name was Naraku, and he was the one who created tainted specimens.

Miu Higurashi didn't know what her husband had meant by It until the infected started spreading their DNA by any means. They bit, scratched, and bled to pass their DNA. Others grew infected and panic spurred so much violence, humans were attacking humans in fear that they were infected. For a year, no one knew what would stop it. Then, a man was bitten and did not change.

This was when It was discovered. It was a particular sequence, another mutation, in human DNA that did made some people resistant to the virus DNA. This gave humans hope. The only downfall was that the gene was recessive, and only a small number of people carried it. This caused a massive push in the human defense department to carry out a massive gene testing of every human that was not infected. Only 30% of those still human had the gene, and 50% had heterozygous recessive genes. This meant hope and a future. This could give the humans an upper hand.

Miu was relieved when she found that she was one of the 30% homozygous recessive, and she was elated when her daughter was shown to have the recessive trait, too. She only wished her husband had been one of the lucky few, while he carried the trait, he did not have any protection. He died shortly after the release. They actually came for him. The Demons knew what he was; they knew he helped create them. He died saving his wife's life. At least he died knowing that his daughter was immune.

For the next few years, humans became secondary. They only came out from hiding if it was absolutely the last resort, and if they heard of survivors. They always had radios on, set at different frequencies, just in case. After the first year, there were over two hundred survivors. The next three years, that number was cut down to one hundred and fifty. The numbers always dropped.

The humans began to loose hope, until a group of human survivors found them buried deep under the city. They had been trained in fighting long before the Demons were released, and had learned how to fight them by physical means. They were called the Exterminators. They were a small group made up mostly of men and a few women who had small children. They were tested, and the ones who were positive were marked as had the other immune people had been.

The people who were immune to the virus were tattooed with a three lines on their arm. People who carried the genes, but did not have the immunity were given two marks. The people with no immunity and no recessive genes were not tattooed; they were not ever expected to last long.

Humans had to reestablish their place in the world. They had to come up with new ways of survival and bide their time. The young began to train to be Demon Exterminators.

The Three Bars were considered the most prized fighters, for they could fight without the worry of becoming infected. Only a few brave Two Bar's accepted the possibility. Others began to start a breeding program. They did not force pairings, but kept close eyes on who created children. Those that had no bars were considered unworthy of breeding. Three Bar's were the most common pairing. They produced more children that had no fear of the virus and the Two Bar's sometimes produced a Three Bar.

Once Miu gave birth, she watched as the doctor cut her baby' cord and then as a man came and tattooed three black lines into the newborn's skin. The baby screamed and screamed. Her blue eyes opened and tears rained. She was special and perfect in her mother's eyes. Miu wondered to herself if this girl would make a difference.

Seventeen years later, a long figure ran across broken landscapes that once held magnificent structures. The figure was tall and slim, and carried a weapon on her back. It was a gun, a specialty that made this day worthwhile. It was a prototype and she was the first to get to use it. The tallest structure in the area was what was left of a large apartment complex, only five stories remained.

The girl stealthfully scoped out her area while silently setting up her gun. The wait would not be long, for in the distance, the tail-tale sign of dust meant something was coming this way. She found the dust storm in her sights and noted that there was only one Demon in the pack.

She waited for three hours to get into good range. The demon was what looked like some kind of cow Demon, due to its twin horns on its head. It staggered around for a minute as if looking for something. She thought that was strange. Usually, cow Demons were not very bright and did not like to do much. It was amazing to look at the creature moving below her, and the eerie feeling that she was looking at a person settled in. She had been trained to be desensitized around these things, but a small part of her knew it was not their fault…

The blue eyes behind the scope focused and adjusted to make the right shot. It seemed like forever that the bull Demon turned just the right way.

The girl took a deep breath and started to let it out and braced herself for the kick when at the last second all she saw was a flash of white.

"What?!"

The girl looked up from the scope and down at where her target once was. Now there was only a shredded carcass. This was not good. She had never seen another Demon attack its own kind. The bull didn't even look like it put up a fight. Its throat was slashed and its deep red blood slowly pooled under it. It would not be long until the Demon's with keener noses would smell the blood and know something, a human, was about. That was dangerous for her, since she was about a mile away from the Haven and she was alone with three more bullets.

She rummaged through the small yellow pack on her back and searched for her signaling locator. She needed the rest to know where she was, in case she was taken hostage. In the back of her mind she knew that was futile, it was too dangerous to save one person and risk losing twenty more. She hit the button anyways and prayed Sango noticed first. She would bring Miroku…

That is when the presence behind her sent shivers up her spine. She quickly turned and aimed the gun, but she was not fast enough. A force stronger than she ever though possible slammed her against a wall behind her. The gun fell and fired off the shot creating a deafening roar. That would only attract more Demons. A very strong hand with very pointed claws digging into her neck held her firm. She felt around with her foot, searching for her gun.

For the first time in a very long time, Kagome Higurashi, daughter of the late Takisho Higurashi and Demon Exterminator that they called Miko, felt truly afraid as she stared into the golden eyes of a Dog and the sadistic grin eating up his face.

**New Story! I do not own the Characters, but I do own the plot… **

**If you like where it's going, tell me about it!**


	2. The Unknown

Kagome hung suspended a foot above the concrete floor of the collapsed building. Her heart pounded in her ears, and it became harder and harder to breathe. Her training had taught her to be prepared for anything, anything that involved not being held by the throat by your enemy… they had left what to do in these delicate situations out of the manual. She debated kicking, then biting, then begging for her life. She had no clue what this Demon would do to her; they all had their own way of dealing with human kind. Some got their rocks off torturing their prey while others just beheaded as soon as they reached flesh. The most dangerous ones were the ones that tried to turn humans into them. That was only dangerous for those not immune, but it was not a way to go out…

The Dog was just looking her over it seemed. His claws still dug into her neck and his long fangs were still bared. She knew from experience what those teeth and claws could do. Not many survived an attack. She felt her hope slip away.

Her eyes finally made their way back to his stark gold ones. She was amazed at their clarity and the level of intelligence they seemed to have. She supposed it had something to do with his Dog Demon genes… They were as of yet, the smartest known of the Demon race. That did not mean they did not enjoy a good human thrashing… She just prayed it would be fast and painless.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" His low growl sent shivers up her spine. She was surprised, not many Demons spoke to humans as far as she knew. She had always supposed that the higher level Demon had kept their ability to communicate, but she had never first hand seen them communicate. She had heard stories, but this was new.

"I was testing out my new gun…" She supposed it didn't matter if she lied. There was no point in trying to sugar coat the whole thing, he would kill her anyways. He looked away long enough to scan the gun and then looked back at her. She noticed how long and perfectly white his hair was. It was so amazing these things came from humans…

"Bitch... Did you really think that pathetic thing could take me down?" He snarled.

Damn. He thought she was after him. Now she knew she would be Demon food. There was no hope now, unless by some sort of miracle, Sango noticed the tracking beacon by now and saw it was not moving… But that was a fools dream.

"No, I was about to pull the trigger on your bovine buddy down there before you sliced his throat."

He seemed to take that in for a moment, but his hard look never changed. She knew that he could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She also knew he was in full control.

"Where did you come from?"

She thought that was strange. The Demon's never really cared before. Any that they caught or killed never questioned anything. They only wanted to wipe out those humans who they saw right then and there. They didn't seem to have the cognitive ability to assume there were more humans out there somewhere. This one on the other hand, knew that there were more people out there somewhere.

"I took an oath to never tell and Demon where the rest are."

"I don't think you understand bitch, I could care less about your and your damn oath. I'm tired of you and your damn human pack trying to blow my ass up with your pathetic little bombs."

His grip had tightened all during his little rant. Oh she made him mad.

"What should we do? Sit around and wait for you to kill us?"

He growled deep in his throat. She noticed just how close he sounded to a real dog.

She looked at him and really started to notice the finer details. He was covered in dirt from earlier fight. His ears sat on top of his head, just like a real dog, which is something she had never seen before. He looked very lean, skinny almost as though he was malnourished. This made her wonder if he was an outcast of some sort. That would explain his attack on the cow. Then, if others of his kind are after him, what had he done to them.

"Just kill me if that's what you want to do."

The look he gave her gave her a start. For second, she thought she was surprise in those demonic eyes. He loosened his grip and she fell to the floor and lay trying to catch her breath. He stood over her still and for a moment, she really thought about not doing it.

She slowly reached into her belt, and pulled out a small syringe. In it, a small amount of concoction of chemicals that would knock this demon on its ass. She hid it well… all she needed was for him to give her an opening…

The door behind them swung open and two figures burst through. Kagome took this as her opening and sunk the needle into the Demon's leg. Instantly, the Demon whirred back around on her and knocked her to the floor. Her head exploded with pain and it cracked against the concrete. She looked toward the door and saw the figures and knew it was Sango and Miroku that had come to her rescue.

Then, she noticed that the Demon still stood.

"What in the hell are you?" She whispered. No Demon has ever been able to resist the effects of the sedative mixture Keade had conjured up for worse case scenario.

He heard her, and he turned and looked down and Sango released a gas that put anyone to sleep. Kagome of course didn't have a mask, so soon she began to feel the effects. The Demon did too, and he feel to his knees. His body fought the gas, but eventually his body grew really heavy and he fell to his hands. He made a pitiful strike at the two Demon Slayers, but he missed. Kagome felt very heavy as well and closed her eyes slowly and remembered feeling remorse for the Dog that was curled up in front of her.

*****************************************************************

"Kagome?"

Kagome heard her mother's voice through the fog in her head. This was not the first time that she had been knocked out by the sedative that they developed in a gas form, but it still left her groggy for a day or so. She only remembered bits and pieces of the Demon, Sango, and Miroku. Something had happened, but she couldn't remember what, that she meant to tell her superiors. She thought Sango and Miroku probably had cut the Demon's head off as soon as they reached it. It made her slightly sad…

Then again, she knew he probably had meant to kill her eventually. Maybe he had been one of those who liked to hear the screams of a dying human. Although she had been trained to react then ask questions, it had been hard to act when she was around that Demon. Something about the way he looked and acted made no sense to her. It was something…

The sedative! She had given his a full does of the special sedative that Keade had invented that only affected Demon. She didn't know the actually mechanics of it, but something in the Demon's blood bind to the particles in the Demon sedative, but the Demon she met today didn't act like anything had been injected into him. Maybe they had developed some kind of new resistant strand…

Virus and bacteria are known to have high standard rates of mutation, so maybe the mutations affected their hosts in such a way that they changed their genetic make-up completely. Things swirled around in Kagome's head while her mother talked in the distance to what she presumed was Keade.

"Momma?"

She felt a cool hand rest on her forehead.

"Honey, how are you feeling?"

"Sick."

"I know… You got a large amount in your lungs. Sango said to tell you she was sorry."

"Tell her that it's ok, she saved my life."

Like always, when she mentioned anything about what her life entailed, her mother sucked in her breath and quickly changed the subject. Kagome never understood how her mother never got used to visiting her daughter in the hospital unit.

"Well, I have to go look for your brother now…"

Kagome nodded her head and then thought to ask.

"Hey, did Sango and Miroku mention the Demon today?"

"Oh, yeah, they said they brought it back to the infirmary. There is something strange about it, and they wanted Keade to check it out."

Kagome once again nodded her head and lay back down onto the hard white mattress. She didn't know why her heart started beating faster thinking about the Demon and his golden eyes.

*****************************************************

A day later, Kagome was up and running about the human strong hold known as The Well. They had named it The Well as a symbolic meaning of the fact that they will someday rise out of the ground and renew life, just as water is brought up from a well. She herself thought it was a stupid idea, but she was very young when they had the naming of the shelter.

She knew some of the history to the Demon population that now ran the world. Her mother told her stories about life before the invasion. Kagome liked to think that sometime in her future, she would be able to see the things that her mother had described. Tall buildings that now lay in ruin, cars than ran on gasoline, houses that were not under ground, and a carefree lifestyle that did not include waking up everyday wondering if you were going to die. It would have been nice.

Instead of growing up watching movies and going to a school and getting a job working as a doctor or lawyer, Kagome was born into a world that had really gone to hell. She was taken into the Exterminator program at the age of five, and now has become one of the top five Exterminators.

She had a reason to want to be the best. Everyone knew she was the daughter of the person who helped create the Demon race, and she had to fight claw and tooth to rise above that lineage. It had been hard, but she was the best long range shooter of the class. Sango was the best close hand fighter, having mastered the sword. Miroku was very stealthy; he could sneak around any enemy. They all had their own special talent, and they all were used for them. The thing that made Demons fear them the most is that they were all immune.

No matter how much Demon blood, spit, and gore they had on themselves or in themselves, they would stay human. After a few years, Demons discerned between humans that could be infected, and those that couldn't. It was a major break through to them, at least they knew who was going to be easier to defeat. That had been the upper class Demon, the lesser still attacked anyone and anything that looked or smelled human.

Keade's lab was the lowest level of The Well, for safety reasons and if they were taken over it was their most important room. This was where Keade made all her important break throughs.

"Keade?" Kagome knocked on the lab door, and entered after noticing no one was in there. She looked around the room and noticed that the lab assistants were not in any of the back rooms either.

Perfect.

A special room had been built in the back that was strong enough to hold the Demon race. They had to have some holding cell to study those who they did not kill. There, in the very last cell, the white haired Demon sat in a corner. His long hair fell over his arms as he sat with his head on his crossed arms. She didn't know if he was awake or not. It was dangerous to be here alone, since they really didn't know if the cell bars would hold a rampaging Demon.

"Hello?" She called out to him. His ears flickered toward her.

"I hoped I would never have to smell your horrible stench ever again, but you disappointed me horribly." He said as he raised his head and looked at her with a hateful look on his face. She knew that he would be angry, they all were. Some were too stupid to realize they were stuck in a cage, and bashed their heads in and bled out. The ones who could comprehend that they were stuck, could also think of ways to get out. He seemed to be intelligent, which scared her.

Then she got back to why she came in here in the first place.

"What are you?"

"What?"

"I said what are you. That shot I gave you, it should have knocked you flat on your ass, but you didn't even take notice. It attaches to proteins in the Demon body and it shuts them down. It has no effect on people, and it seemed to have that same effect on you."

He rolled to his feet in a graceful manner. She still was surprised to see how level headed and calculated his movements were. She had only ever had to deal with the lesser Demon that didn't have to calm exterior of this Demon.

"I asked you Demon…"

She barely got the last syllable of Demon out when she felt the same clawed hand wrap around her neck. She had gotten to close to the bars… Stupid mistake.

"My name isn't Demon, bitch. My name is Inuyasha and you're a fool to think these pathetic bars will hold me in."

True to his word, he broke the bars like paper. She was still in shock when he let her go to drop to the ground before he stooped and picked her up again, this time in his arms. Then, he started to run.

Oh shit, she knew he was making a run for it, and was going to use her as a bullet shield. This was not good. Might as well try to calm him down.

"Kagome, my name is Kagome and I would really appreciate it if you would let me down…"

"Shut it."

By now, they had already encountered people, who he had shoved out of his way. This surprised Kagome even more. He should have already shredded everyone in this place, herself included. It seemed his only motive was getting out of this place alive. What was he?

"Hey… um… you can let me down now…"

"Shut up wench, you're not going anywhere."

The doors of the hallway flashed by. They were in the hospital wing, which was where Kagome had came from and a quick way to the outside. She wondered if he really knew where he was going or if he was just that lucky. It didn't matter though. She hoped that no one tried to stop him. He smashed those bars like they were aluminum foil. She could only imagine what he could do to a human skull.

She could feel his muscles rippling around her. She could feel the raw strength that his body held. Science was amazing if it could create something as perfect as this…

Perfectly a pain in her ass. She sighed loudly when he found the right passageway. His even smirked which irked her more.

"This is it isn't it?" he asked her.

She nodded yes, and then thought it best to try now and get out of this predicament.

"So… are you going to let me go now?" She made her most cow-eyed look to try and make him feel pity on her… but it only worked on humans obviously when he ignored her. He glanced around and put his nose into the air and took a big whiff. She wondered exactly what all he could smell. It always fascinated her how advanced the Demon senses were compared to hers.

He leapt up the corridor that led to the ladder to the surface. She winced as he slammed her into the ladder as he started up the pipe. He cleared it in a few jumps, and a few bangs against the ladder much to Kagome's distain. At the top of the ladder, he grew frustrated to know that he needed a security code to escape. She knew he would eventually break out and destroy the hatch and everyone would be open to attack.

"Here…"

Kagome punched in her code and the door beeped and opened. The Demon looked at her strangely, but kept on going. He leaped over rubble piles and she felt like she was going to fall. He held her in his arms for a long time, but eventually he stopped and dropped her. She landed hard and glared at him.

"What in the hell was that for!"

"You are heavy."

"You know what! This is so stupid! I don't need to be running all over the country it's dangerous, and besides the least you can do is let me go since I let you out."

"Trust me, wench, if I let you go now, you would be toast by morning without all your little guns and specialty bullets. You're a good ten miles from your home and its getting dark. Demons will be on the prowl."

Kagome felt helpless. She knew he was right. There was no way she could make it back. Then the thought that staying with this reckless guy might be just as, if not more, dangerous that walking back. What did he want with her?

"Why did you bring me with you?"

"You're a three bar, which means you are immune."

"Oh."

That made absolutely no sense to her. What would her immunity have to do with anything?

"Let's go." He kneeled down and offered his back to her. Kagome stood and pondered whether or not to climb on. He looked back at her, obviously annoyed by her. She sighed and gave in. She knew there was that possibility that he was dangerous, but from what she had already seen, he was not going to hurt her. He was different than any Demon she had ever seen. He was… more intelligent. Maybe he was one of the high level Demon that did not bother people. That would not make sense though, why would he attack one of his own…

The Demon named Inuyasha leaped through the air, clearing at least twenty feet per leap. Kagome felt like she was flying. It was awkward at first, he had to get used to her weight, and landed hard a few times at first. She also noticed he cursed… a lot. He ran for a very long time. They passed ruins and rivers. Old buildings make silhouettes against the horizon. They looked like giant backs of dying beast. Kagome knew the light was fading, and began to grow weary. Demons of the night would be coming out soon. They were all lesser Demons. Their philosophies, if any, was attack then ask questions later. They would probably attack them both, even if this Inuyasha character was one of their own kind.

Soon, it was dark out, and Kagome held tighter onto Inuyasha's back. He suddenly changed direction and made his way to a small patch of trees. He stopped once he reached they cover, and started to walk but still held her on his back. They came across an old rusty door that was attached to what looked like a run down shack. This must be where he lives…

"You can get off now…" His voice came sharp against the silence that she had become accustom to. She slid off his back and waited on his next instruction. He opened the door and stepped in, but let it cracked for her. Once she stepped in, he closed the door and locked it. Now she was stuck…

He then went and flipped a switch and the room lit up. Her eyes hurt from the sudden change in light.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My place. Outside of old Tokyo. We are about twenty miles from the human hide out."

"Thanks…" She moved around the room, noticing that the stairs in the corner went downward.

"What's down there?"

"Nothing."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked around more, and noticed just how untidy the little shack was. Cloths laid everywhere. Then for the first time she noticed that there was light. Demons did not have any interest in light and electricity. She had been told that all electrical units had been shut down shortly after the takeover. This meant that humans didn't know everything about Demons and their habits.

Shit. This wasn't any good news…

"So… Um… Is their by chance a shower?"

"There is a river outside…"

"Oh."

He sat in a chair next to what she thought was a fireplace, and watched her. She grew self conscious. What did he want with her?

"So are you going to tell me why you drug me all the way out here, twenty miles from the nearest humans?"

He snorted and grinned.

"You're going to help me take down Naraku."

"……who?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stood and went down the stairs. A minute later, he came back up carrying a blanket and pillow. He threw them to her and pointed at a couch. Then he sat against a wall and watcher her some more. Kagome sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and laid down and pulled the blanket to her chin. The Demon reached up and turned off the light and even in the darkness, Kagome could feel Demonic eyes watching her all night.


	3. Questions

Kagome woke up early the next morning because something crashed very loudly beside her. She jumped up ready to attack. Then she began to panic when she looked around her new surroundings. It took a few seconds for the day before to sink in. It was the large, broken gun that lay before her that brought reality back to a screeching halt. She was captured, by the Demon standing over her, who was going back down the stairwell to carry more parts up.

Damn… It was early. The sun wasn't even up yet. Demons never did sleep a lot…

The electric hum of the lights strung over head already had gotten on her nerves. The foot falls that came from below her signaled the Demons return. Indeed he carried more gun parts.

"This…" He spread his arms out to imply everything before him, "is the Tetsusaiga, a gun that my mother had designed."

Kagome looked at the chunks of metal below her. A Demon? Mother? Designed? These things did not go with the gun lying in the floor. Demons did not design. They did not have parents, at least not any his age. He was a Demon, what would he want with a gun? He took care of that cow quicker than most guns could.

"Uhh…"

He smirked and began to pull out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Kagome and she read over it. Her eyes grew large.

"This… is amazing."

"Yeah, it sure is. And it's the only thing that can take down Naraku."

"Who is Naraku…"

He whirled on her so fast she thought maybe she had spoken a word that reverted him back to the mindless beings that he so obviously killed…

"Naraku is the one who did this! He was the human that contaminated the experiment and caused the pathogens to change humans to Demons. He later infected himself with a serum of all the different type of Demon types tested to give himself an advantage. Now he runs the country, in a bloodlust."

"Oh… So what does this have to do with you? Do to him like you did that cow…"

"Trust me, that won't happen."

"Well, then who designed that gun really?"

"My mother?"

Kagome sighed. He was not going to help her out after all…

She kneeled to the floor and began picking up parts and looking at them. It was a very advanced piece of equipment, she had to admit. It was old, but it still looked like it could take a life, and in the end that's what really mattered. She did not know who this Naraku person was, but she would ask Keade. That was if she ever saw Keade again.

"What does this thing actually do?"

She looked at him and he came and sat down beside her.

"Hell if I know."

Kagome almost fell over. He drug her all the way out here because of this gun and he didn't even know how to use it!

"Excuse me! You don't even know what it does!" She turned on him and grabbed onto the long hair that hung over his shoulders. She jerked him a little closer and his eyes grew large.

"I have been kidnapped by a guy without a plan! You want to take down someone with something you have no idea about! This thing could blow bubbles for all we know."

Inuyasha pulled back and glared at her. Kagome grew slightly afraid him. Demons did not have a very good track record with patience.

"My mother knew what she was doing."

With that, he turned and stomped down the stairs. Kagome felt her heart pounding against her ribs. That was a scary situation, even for her. She felt as though she had lost control. Losing control was the most dangerous scenario that Kagome had been taught while in her training. Once you lost control, you lost your life. That is what was drilled into their heads from the age of five.

Training was not going to help her in this situation. No one had ever ventured out this far from The Well. It was dangerous to be out by yourself as it was so there was no chance on her making it back to home without running into Demons along the way. Inuyasha was the only one who could save her….

Inuyasha would not be her saving grace. Kagome knew this cold hard fact. Demons had lost their sense of compassion. They cared for no one but themselves. They would kill anything that got in their way. She would have to find a way to get back on her own. Maybe if she could get the gun put together…

The more she looked at the schematics; she realized that there was something missing.

Inside of the gun, a small compartment was empty. It was where the main power came from. The gun's whole purpose surrounded around this one part, and it was not here. She looked around the room, thinking the part had to be here.

She gave up and sat back down. There went her plan. There was nothing called the Shikon Jewel laying around in this building.

Kagome then grew sad. This was not good. Her plan was crushed and she wondered how long it would be before Inuyasha realized she would not be able to help her. He would get rid of her.

*********************************************************************************

Inuyasha later came up from down stairs, and Kagome noticed he had changed his cloths. His hair was pulled back and he looked like he had been doing something that made him sweat. There must be some kind of training center down there.

"Figure it out yet?" He looked down at her.

"No." She answered honestly. There was no point in lying.

"Its missing a part, I looked but couldn't find it. It is something important, it powers the gun."

Inuyasha grunted but didn't say anything. He was still stand-offish.

Kagome looked down at her lap, and thought how she hadn't had a bath in two days. She was feeling gross.

"Hey, do you have s shower…"

"Yeah, and you need one."

Kagome was taken back by his comment. Insulting her as the closest thing to conversation he had attempted to make.

"Well excuse me, I was kind of kidnapped."

"Most humans don't smell as bad as you."

"Well then you haven't been around a lot of humans then."

"Sure I have. I saw you a year ago and you stuck as bad then as you do now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. A year ago? She would have remembered seeing him had he been close enough to cross her path.

"I don't remember you."

"Well of course not bitch, I was watching you."

Now she grew scared. Had he been stalking her?

She backed away from him, with disgust on her face.

Inuyasha must have put two-and-two together.

"Oh! No! Not like that!" He waved his arms around trying to disperse her bad thoughts.

"Then like what you pervert!" She crossed her arms over her chest. Damn, perverted Demons…

"Hell, I was looking because I needed someone who knew how to use a gun good."

Kagome still didn't trust him.

"Why me? There are many better snipers than me. I know you have to know that."

"Yeah, but I have my reasons."

"Listen you, I'm not going to be frightened because I have no idea what you have in store for me."

"Feh, I don't owe you a thing. I just know what I was told, and you match the description."

Kagome blinked. Description? Nothing was making sense when it came to this Demon. His story was broken and scattered. He wouldn't tell her anything.

"You were told to find me."

"No, not exactly. You just matched the description."

"You are not making any sense."

"Well sorry, but I didn't ask for this and were stuck in this together. We are the only ones who can defeat him." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"You keep saying that but I have no idea what you mean!"

"You are what I was supposed to be looking for. I was told you would know how to kill him."

Kagome threw her arms up in the air. It was so pointless. He wasn't going to tell her anything. He rolled his eyes and began to go back down stairs, mumbling about stupid humans under his breath. She was glad to see him go. This was so stupid…

Once he was gone, she stood and began to snoop around the small enclosure. Papers and contraptions covered desks. She picked up some of the papers and glanced at the writing. Some had drawings of the gun, more like rough drafts with notes in feminine hand writing. She put those down then pushed some of the papers away and found a small black book. It looked very old and the pages had yellowed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder, to make sure Inuyasha wasn't coming up the stairs, then opened the little book.

The first page had the name Izayoi and the date was March 2007. That was about twenty years ago. She scanned the first couple of pages and realized that this diary held descriptions of Demon testing. Her heart began to pound when she ran across a familiar name.

Takisho Higurashi…. Her father…

She flew through the next few pages, learning more about her father than she ever had known. Her father had been the leading scientist in the Demon projects. She had known he worked on it, but had no idea he was the leader… Did this mean he had a hand in the takeover?

The trials were failures from what the journal was describing…

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" A sharp voice came form behind her.

Kagome dropped the book and turned. She looked at the floor guility, knowing she had been caught snooping…

"Sorry, I got curious since you won't tell me anything."

"Well stay out of this stuff. Its personal."

"Ok.."

Inuyasha muttered under his breath some more, and Kagome knew it was probably the same old stuff. He shuffled some papers back around, that is back into the same piles they came from, and picked up the book off the floor where she had dropped it. He carefully closed it and placed it back onto the table almost gently. She had to wonder why that little book meant so much to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He said hatefully.

"Who was the woman that wrote that book."

He turned and looked at her. His look held no anger or contempt for the first time since she had met him.

"The person who wrote that book was my mother."

Kagome didn't know exactly what emotions came over her. Disbelief was not one of them.

"If she was your mother, then do you know my father?"

He looked away now. He shook his head. Kagome felt her heart drop.

"I was much too young; I was born right before the Demons escaped. My mother talked about him often. She is the one who told me I needed to find you. She gave me a picture and told me to find a girl who had the eyes of the man in the picture."

"So… that was me?"

"I guess, or else you wouldn't be here now would you?"

Kagome didn't know what to say. Her entire life she had been told to seek and destroy those who were not human. Killing had become something she relied on when she even ran across Inuyasha's kind, but now with his standing in front of her, she questioned everything she had ever been taught. Something about him made her feel different. He was dangerous, she knew that, but there was also something underneath that gave her the feeling that he was just like her…

"Yo, bitch. Lets go, we need food."

Kagome sighed… Well, he might be just a tiny bit different.

********************************************************************

Kagome had spent much of her adult life on the outside. She was always scouting and searching for Demons all throughout the city ruins of Tokyo. Her only experience with grass and trees were the few that had sprouted up from the hard concrete. She had seen pictures of the land before the Demon takeover, but nothing compared to what lay out before her now.

Green surrounded her. Grass, trees, and flowers all grew around her. Everything was alive and clean. She did not even see any traces of old human civilization. It was amazing. It really was as beautiful as her mother had told her. The smells were unbelievable, and so completely different than what she was used to. She tried to keep it together as he searched, for what she didn't know. She found it almost comical to see him sniffing the ground like a dog…

Suddenly he jumped up and told her to wait here and bounded off into the trees. She blinked at the sudden movement. Then she got bored.

A breeze flowed through the trees and she watched them gently sway back and forth, as though they were dancing. It was sad that the ones her age had never experienced this kind of beauty. It was calming to her.

She soon lost control and threw up her hands and really let go. She laughed and fell back onto the soft grass. The bright blue sky stretched over her as soft, fluffy white clouds floated by. The grass smelled sweet and the breeze kept her cool. It was the most amazing experience Kagome had ever been apart of. It was like a dream. It was not fair that humans were denied this lovely world.

Kagome plucked a small flower beside her and began pulling its petals off one by one. With each one she made a wish. To make it back alive. To be able to see this again in her lifetime. Not have to kill Inuyasha…

That last one bothered her, because she knew what the rest of her human race would expect her to do. No exceptions. That was a law. She was breaking a law by not killing the Demon at first glance.

Kagome stood up and dusted her backend off and looked around for any traces of Inuyasha. The sun blinded her, and made the surroundings less visible.

The tingle running up her back was not a fast enough sign before it was too late.

One second Kagome turned her head toward the source of her discomfort and the next she was on the ground with claws digging into her neck.

For a brief moment in the air, she thought Inuyasha had brought her out in this clearing to kill her. Instead, she discovered a completely new Demon staring down at her.

"What the hell is a human doing out in this neck of the woods?" The Demon growled loud enough to vibrate her body.

"I… uh…" Kagome trailed off when she felt the grip tighten. She gazed, wide-eyed, at the Demon hovering over her. At first glance, she did not know what type of Demon this one was. His steel gray eyes and brown, wild looking hair made her think of something wild. His fangs put him into the canine species. This meant that he had to be some sort of wolf Demon. That would mean she was in tons, and tons of trouble.

First off, wolf Demons were very unpredictable and liked a fight. Second, they were one of the Demon types that liked the test of human flesh. Third, they traveled in packs.

"You smell funny."

Kagome was taken back by the comment. The Demon began sniffing her face, then worked his way down to her chest, then lower to her stomach. He stopped there and was about to say something when a familiar presence made itself known.

As quick as the hand closed around her throat, it left again as Inuyasha tackled the Wolf and they rolled across the grass beside her. She quickly jumped up and ran as far away as she could from the trashing Demons. This made no sense to her. In all rights, they should both be tearing her apart. Instead, Inuyasha was protecting her against his own kind. Her head was dizzy watching the scene unfold before her. Nothing that she had ever been taught made any sense in the clearing on this day. Could everything she had been taught been wrong?

Demons worked together, and they wanted to kill humans. They had no other brain process than to wipe-out all human kind.

Obviously both those postulates were dead wrong, or else she would be dead right.

"Beat it mutt! This has nothing to do with you!" The wolf yelled at Inuyasha.

"This girl is none of your concern wolf-breath, so I advise you to tuck your tail and run before I rip it off!"

The two clashed again.

"Can't you smell it!" The wolf tried again.

"She smells funny, dangerous funny."

Inuyasha smirked.

"I know, and that's why she is still alive."

The two went round and round and Kagome noticed more and more blood covered them and the ground. This had to stop. Though the wolf grounded her, he did not kill her and neither did Inuyasha so she felt as though she owed it to them to save their asses once.

"Stop it!" She shouted over the snarling Demons, and the two stopped in mid punch.

"Stay out of it wench, this mangy wolf don't need your pity."

"Your little human companion has hold over you then Inuyasha?"

"Kouga, shut your face!" With that the battle started again.

Kagome sighed. This had to stop. She picked up a rock and slung it. She didn't really care which one it hit, or where but felt accomplished when she heard the crack of rock on skull. Inuyasha yelped, almost dog like, and rubbed the back of his head. The other Demon, Kouga, looked at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"This human is different." He stated and quickly lost interest in Inuyasha, who was currently rubbing his head to make the sting go away.

"Uhhh…." Kagome did not know exactly what to think when Kouga took her hand and smiled at her sweetly.

"Come with me. Be my woman." He asked so sincerely, Kagome felt shell-shocked.

The shock didn't last long, because Inuyasha intervened.

"Stay the hell away from her!"

Kouga smirked handsomely and jumped back toward the trees.

"I'll be back little human and you will come with me." With that he took off faster than Kagome ever though Demonly possible.

"What just happened?" Kagome looked at the now bloody Inuyasha.

"Stupidity, that's what." Inuyasha said. He then turned and walked back to the woods. He disappeared for a moment then came back with a wild pig thrown over his shoulder.

"Ever roasted a pig before?" He asked.

"No."

"Well, you humans just don't know what you're missing out on then."

It took Kagome a moment before following him. Her entire being screamed run away fast and hard. The retreating Demon went against everything that had been ground into her head all her life. The questions kept rising into the back of her mind…

Were Demons all that evil? Or did humans create them out to be?


	4. The Forgotten

A blinking light upon the large screen in front of Sango kept her hopes alive. That little flashing light spoke for all the prayers the young woman had been asking for the past week. There, twenty miles from her current location, her best friend was alive. How alive she did not know, but just knowing her heart still beat helped her sit and watch for hours on end. Kagome was a fighter, and apparently she could survive a week away from the safety of the compound. Others had told her to give up hope, but there was no way she could turn away when she knew that her friend was still alive.

That hope occasionally turned into despair. The pain of knowing that although her friend was alive, no people in their right mind would travel that far to save one person. That was the code, Kagome would understand that. This has happened more than once. It was an unfair rule, but the leaders said it kept more alive.

Sango put her face in her hands and breathed deeply. If she did not calm down now she wouldn't be able to function the rest of the day. These situations brought back bad memories of her family. Her little brother had separated from a group of young students during survival training above ground. His beacon stayed active for three days and Sango's father had been on edge. The boy was not but a mile out but they could not locate him. Her father had been suspicious that her brother had fallen into some sort of hole in the ground. Probably a collapsed underground subway system caused the ground over it to become weak and his weight made it give way.

Against orders, her father and a few close friends left to find him. She had slipped out after them, not wanting to be left out. She was found soon after, but her father did not scold her, instead he smiled and patted her on the back.

"_Family is more important that rules, Sango. Never forget that."_

They carried the beacon finder to the location and sure enough, a small hole in the ground gave evidence that her brother had indeed fell through. They were so busy trying to pull him out of the hole; they did not notice the lurking figure in the shadows. The first cry of pain from the man closest to the shadows alerted the rest of the Demon Exterminators. Sango grasp her giant boomerang, and prepared to throw. Her father leaped to her side and drew his sword. She remembered distinctly the grim look on his face.

It was a nightmare watching a gigantic spider Demon crawl into the clearing. It simultaneously tore apart two of the five fighting it. Before long, all that remained was her, her father, and her brother who was currently unconscious. The spider was quicker than most Demons she had ever seen. It seemed to know exactly what her father was going to do next. When he finally managed to pull out his finishing gun, the Demon looked concerned. It let loose a spine chilling sound that almost seemed like a laugh.

That was when the sharp pain flooded her senses. Her entire back felt as though it was ripping into. Turning around and seeing the cause of her distress was even worse than the actual pain. From the chain that fell from behind her and trailed across the grass told her that a Demon Exterminator scythe is what caused the damage. The hand holding the end of the chain made her heart stop. Her own little brother, who was moments before dead to the world was all but snarling at her with glazed over eyes.

When he ripped the scythe out of her back, she let loose a scream that alerted her father. In that instant, the spider noticed his averted attention and attacked. The grunt and heavy thud of a body hitting the ground made Sango's world spin. It was wrong, all wrong and she felt like her life was over.

She waited for another attack, but nothing ever came. She fell to her knees and prayed for it to be over. Too much death, to fast to comprehend. Silently screaming against the wind, and feeling her blood trickle down her sides and mingle with the dust below her Sango wanted death.

"Sango… are you alright?"

Almost falling out of her chair, Sango looked back at the door to the control room. There, standing in the doorway was a young man with black hair tied up into a short ponytail in the back. His violet eyes sparkled with amusement from taking her off guard.

"My dear Sango, what seems to be the matter?"

"A perverted man snuck up on me, once again."

"Daydreaming… or setting up watch post?"

Sango just sighed. Miroku knew what she was up to, but in his own way, he was trying to make it not so stressful on her. Every few hours he came back to this room, just to check if she was checking on Kagome's status. Even Miroku was guilty in watching the little blinking light on the screen. Kagome had been someone he thought of as a close friend, and they had gone through survival training together as well as with Sango.

He felt terrible for not being able to stop the Demon from taking the girl, and he still sported the black eye from the abrupt punch to the side of the head.

"I'm about to go get something to eat, and I know you have to be hungry. I thought maybe we could go hunting afterwards to release some frustration… unless you wanted to go to my room and—"

"If you finish that sentence I'll make sure you won't ever think about THAT ever again." She snapped without looking away from the screen.

"And… watch a movie…" He grinned when he noticed the distinct eye roll from his angle of view.

"I am pretty hungry…" She finally admitted.

"Good, let us go then." He offered her his hand.

Sango smiled at him and took his hand as he lifted her from her chair. Almost instantly she felt a firm and roving hand rubbing across her backside. Her face heated and she recoiled and slapped Miroku across the face.

'Damn,' he thought watching her retreating form. 'I'll have another black eye… but it was worth it.' He followed her from the room, taking one moment to look back at the large screen and sighed. He said a small prayer and ran to catch up with the still steaming girl.

*****************************************************************************

"So let me get this straight. I'm not allowed to go outside, go downstairs, look around to much up stairs, and certainly not allowed to ask you any personal questions after you kidnapped me and brought me to this god forsaken place in the middle of no where that anyone will even attempt a rescue and you won't let me take a SHOWER?"

"Yep."

"You know if I had my sword, or gun, I would castrate you right now." Kagome ground out her frustration on the Demon sitting in the chair on the other side of the room reading the little black book he forbid her to ever read.

It had been a week, and he refused to let her shower. She knew she stunk to high heaven, and from her knowledge of Demon anatomy, she knew Inuyasha smelled her a lot more than she could. It had to be getting to him, or else he liked the disgusting smell…

"Please, just let me shower… I'll do anything."

"I don't trust you. The last time I let you out, I leave for one second and come back and you're on your back with Flea-Bag."

"Why you! For the love of all that is sane and right with this world, I did not ask for you to leave me alone in the woods without any type of weapon!" She wanted to rip those stupid, and admittedly adorable, dog ears off his head sometimes. Ever since the whole Koga incident, he had all out refused to let her out into the open. Confined for a week in this hell hole was driving her insane.

"You do smell pretty bad." That was his only comment. He actually said it more often than not.

"Screw you."

"And I thought only Demons had potty mouths…"

Kagome gave up. She couldn't believe that Demons were stupid. After living with this one for a week, everything she knew and was brought up on was a complete and utter lie. None of her beliefs held fast when she saw him. He was beautiful, something that she had never seen before. He was smart, kind of, in a calculating way. He understood many things that she had been taught that Demons could not comprehend such as life and death, fear and sadness, hate and love. The thing that stuck her most was just how… human like he was. He reminded her of Miroku, well in age, and other boys her that she was raised with.

Even now, the way he was stretched out on the couch, flipping through pages every so often was so naturally human that it felt like she was dreaming. You can't go from believing one thing all your life to waking up and seeing it was all wrong and not feel weird about it. She just wished he could understand. At first, she was cautious around him, but after two days, he seemed more likely to protect her than kill her. For some unknown reason, she felt at ease with him.

Even if he went out of his way to create torment for her.

*************************************************************************

"Ms. Higurashi, we are unfortunate to inform you that any chance of rescue of your daughter, one Kagome Higurashi, is negative. As of today, all search parties will be called off, and the beacon will be turned off. We are sorry for you lose."

Miu fell back into her chair. The man in front of her spoke still, in a mechanical uncaring way only repeating something he had said a hundred times before. It had been a week. The grace period was a month. Someone could survive a month on their packs. Kagome was gone a week. The man, she forgets his name, came and placed a hand on her shoulder. His long black hair fell over his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"She is a three bar. She is immune. She is important. She is special."The tears came.

"Yes. She is special, but our purpose is more special."

"Purpose? What purpose! We are sitting here rotting in the earth with no future! We have not made a single step closer to the idea of returning to the surface."

The man only stood quietly, not showing any emotion to the woman's outburst. Maybe he was used to dealing with mothers who had to be told their children would not be coming home, or maybe he just did not care…

"It has only been a week. You have to give her more time."

The man only handed her the proper papers, the ones needed to pronounce Kagome dead. Miu stared silently as the bearer of bad news walked out of the room.

****************************************************

"Yo, stupid."

"The name is Kagome jerk."

"Your little annoying belt has stopped beeping."

Kagome was relaxing on the couch, reading old newspapers from the time before the Demons. Now, her heart leaped in her chest. Why had he not told her he knew her belt was making noises? Actually, she had not known it was making any sort of noise, but she figured it had to do with the tracking device.

She reached down and unhooked it, and dug into the band until she found the sensor. While it usually flashed red, it down was dead. Panic swarmed in her. Had the battery ran dead? Would the others think she had died and never come for her now? A million thoughts ran across her mind but she realized she may never know the answer.

"They have stopped looking for me I guess." She whispered. It stung. It was like everyone she knew died. She was cut off. A ghost to the human kind. Her name would now be written in the logs of missing persons. Maybe she would be given a medal of honor.

She dropped the paper in her hand and rolled over and faced the back of the couch. She curled into a ball and felt the tears rise. Instantly she heard Inuyasha shuffle around and she heard him creep over behind her. Apparently he did not like crying. At first she thought it was because he was demon and the action was foreign to him. Now she knew that he understood tears meant something happened and she was hurt. He hated crying.

"Hey…" he was tiptoeing around, trying not to cause more of an upset. It was not helping.

He made the mistake of coming into her reach and Kagome knew he would hate it, but she needed someone at the moment.

Inuyasha froze when he felt two arms snake their way around his waist. The black hair covered head buried into his chest gave him a funny feeling. She was shaking and he somehow knew this was his fault, and it made him feel like complete shit. Her family thought she was dead, and it was because he took her.

"Kagome…."

"Please, I need…" she sobbed again.

"Its ok." He stated, and patted her back. She stayed like that for maybe another five minutes and thanked Inuyasha for being there.

"Feh. Whatever."

Kagome watched Inuyasha disappear down the stairwell and she sat on the couch staring at her now useless belt. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Salvage

A/N: Sorry for the long periods between updates! The semester is over and thankfully all my studying has paid off! So now I can focus on my stories again, and I will update more often.

Thank you to all my reviewers, I love hearing what ya'll have to say!

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She stood before him, as static as ever. Her steel blue eyes never wavered, her poker face. The arrow pointed at him was unexpected. Nothing on her moved, except her hair which blew gently in the wind. Usually, the arrow was pointed at some rampaging Demon tearing through a human compound. Taking innocent lives meant losing your life at the end of Kikyo's arrow.

It was questionable as to why he was the one at the end of her hatred. Malice oozed out of her, and she aimed to kill. He was stunned to say the least. Stunned into standing stupidly when he should be running for his pathetic life. But, he couldn't… he had to know.

"Why." He asked. It was all falling apart around him.

"Don't play coy with me, Inuyasha. I was foolish to let you close."

"Please…"

All that she answered with was a loud twang, and then it was dark…

"FUCK!" Inuyasha sat up in his bed, reaching for his chest and feeling the scar that covered his heart. Cold sweat coated his entire body, and his heart was beating hard. The dreams were coming harder than they used to. He hardly ever slept. It had to be that girl…

Ever since he nabbed that girl, Kagome, the dreams came back full force. Her face… it was nearly identical. She was upstairs, sleeping and yet she was haunting his dreams. Had he known he was going to suffer this much, he would have left her.

That wouldn't have worked though… he needed her. His mother had been specific. She was the one who could take out Naraku. He was evil, and he was going to die. Inuyasha just had to figure out how to get around to doing that. His mother had told him, that Kagome, the daughter of Dr. Higurashi would have the answer. That answer apparently was "who the hell is Naraku" which didn't help him out in the least bit. Maybe it wasn't worth it.

"Hey… Inuyasha?" A voice called from upstairs.

Yeah, this defiantly wasn't worth it.

"What do you want.."

"I heard you yell. I didn't know if you were hurt or something."

"Stupid girl, I'm no capable of getting hurt like you weak humans."

She didn't answer. I thought she had gone back to bed.

Until…

"That's funny, because all it took to knock you on your ass was a little nerve gas."

All she was answered with was a deep growl. Stupid human bitch. They all thought they were smarter than they were…

Inuyasha heard her quiet footsteps echoing above him. He waited for an hour, knowing he was not going to get anymore sleep tonight or the next couple of nights. He crawled out of bed and made his way down the hallway. To his left and his right, doors lined this underground stronghold. It was sometimes eerie, knowing this was the birthplace of the Demon race. It was also creepy to see the deep claw marks that scraped down the walls. Doors were busted out, but he had long cleaned up the shattered glass. The old blood stains had faded long ago. Those were a bitch.

He crept up the stairs, carefully listening for her breathing. It was soft and even. She was asleep.

He walked slowly toward the sleeping girl on the couch. He couldn't help but snicker at how she was laying. She was on her back, with one arm thrown over her face while the other was stretched out over the floor. Her legs were tangled around the sheet and one was hanging out slightly. The clothes she was wearing was what he had brought her here in. Even he had to agree that it was pretty gross that she still hadn't gotten her bath…

It was funny to watch this little human sleep, while knowing that before him she had killed countless Demons. She could probably kill him, but fat chance on getting him to admit that. This human was different. Like Kikyo different. She had some sort of power about her that was different than any other human he had ever come across. Not to mention, he felt a strange power coming from her lower abdomen. Kouga had pointed it out to, so he knew it wasn't just him. There was something special, or different, about this girl.

But seeing her sleeping like that almost made her as harmless as a new born kitten. He could slit her throat… instead he pushed the hair out of her face. Weak humans, they could sleep even thought evil Demons stood less than a foot away.

"Momma…" Kagome mumbled and Inuyasha leaped backwards so far he slammed into the wall. Damn, that scared the shit out of him.

She shifted in her sleep and curled in on herself, wrapping her blanket into even a tighter knot, thus uncovering her legs that much more.

Inuyasha sighed, loudly. This girl who was supposed to be a great Demon slayer was turning out to be one of the biggest annoyances, and pains in the ass, that he had ever came across. How she had managed to kill off so many of his kind he will never know. When his heart stopped pounding so painfully against his chest, and after he mentally cursed himself for freaking out so much over a little mumble from such a tiny girl, he lifted a heavy blanket from a chair and covered her up with it. It seemed to calm her somewhat and she let loose of her tension. What was he supposed to do now?

His mother had not really explained much on what he was actually supposed to do with this girl. She died long before he was taught, but he figured that at least on Kagome's side someone would have told her something. For fucks sakes, had no one been worried about this but his mother?

Then his mind drifted back to his dream… Kikyo had been the only person who he knew would have cared. She was against evil, and was an excellent Priestess. Her arrows were deadly, and her shot was perfect. Of all the humans he had ever met, she was the only one who really made him hesitate.

But, she was dead, and had been for two years. The Kagome girl seemed oblivious to her power. She only relied on guns and gas, as if she did not know her aura screamed Priestess.

The Jewel was the answer. This girl was supposed to know where it was. It was getting him no where.

Something had to be done. He was going to have to kick her in the ass or something.

Until then he needed to go for a little run.

* * *

Kagome was abruptly awaked from her deep sleep, by Inuyasha slamming the metal door behind him. She hadn't even heard him leave this morning but his loud return almost gave her a heart attack. She instantly tried to turn away from him, knowing that crying the night before had taken a toll on her face.

He looked like he had been on some sort of run, his hair was disheveled. He brought back no animals, so it must not have been a hunting trip.

"They are still fine."

"Excuse me?" She looked back at him, not understanding his comment. He narrowed his eyes at her, like he didn't really want to repeat it.

"They are fine.."

"Who?"

"Your human clan or whatever…" he mumbled.

"You went and checked? How did you get there so fast, and back? How long was I out?"

"Kagome…" He waved his hand in front of his face. "Demon… remember?"

"Oh… yeah."

She waited a minute.

"Why exactly did you go…"

"Because I was bored that's why! I don't sleep like you do. And I was out for a run anyways… its not like I went only to check." He folded his arms in a defensive gesture.

She couldn't help but feel gratitude. She knew he was bad-tempered, but she also knew he had a heart somewhere in there, even if she had been trained all her life that his breed didn't.

"Thanks… anyways."

He huffed and muttered something under his breath.

She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and searched the room for her cloths. It was becoming hard for her to put on the nasty cloths. She was what her mother had referred to as a "neat freak" and wearing the same cloths over and over again was about to drive her off the deep end.

Inuyasha was just shuffling around, as bored as she was. She bet that before he was holding her here hostage, he was outside all the time. His tan was darker than anything she could ever hope for. It made his white hair pop…

It was so unfair, in a way. She could never go outside unless it was for a Demon hunting trip, or if she was testing a new toy.

She wished she had a gun to play with now. Something to pass the time. She wasn't one for violence, but she enjoyed the rush of firing a gun. Inuyasha had his, but it didn't work it was missing some important power source, something that she had never seen before. He had said it was a key or something of the like.

She still didn't understand his drive to kill someone named Naraku, and he didn't share much on the subject. Just that a man named Naraku had been the one to create the Demon Virus, and the gun needed a certain power source to fire. She wasn't a scientist, though her father was…

She had some sort of closure knowing now that her father was not the reason for the apocalypse, which was what many believed. Though they would never say it out loud, she sometimes felt what people were thinking when she walked by. She was the daughter of the man who helped create this hell.

Teenagers and younger did not care as much as the older people who had lived in the past world. The older members of their survivor camp had been more or less horrible toward her family, though it was not their fault. That was why she succeeded as well as she had in Exterminating. She had to leave behind her father's name and create on of her own.

"Want to try to figure out how the gun works?" She asked nicely, trying to get on Inuyasha's good side. Maybe he would let her venture out a little more if she did. Maybe he would even let her take a freaking shower.

He shrugged his shoulders, seemingly nonchalance like he didn't care. She knew he did. She also knew that she was supposed to know how to fix the gun. Her dad had died when she was too young to remember him, and so she didn't know this great answer Inuyasha needed.

"Well let's do it!" she faked enthusiasm because she knew there was no way in hell that gun was going to fire anytime soon. She needed some sort of hint. Maybe her dad had hid the missing part in the Well and just never knew it.

"Just what exactly are you expecting?" his eyebrow was cocked, as if he could smell her devious plan from a mile away.

She just shrugged.

"Tryin' to help."

"Pfhhh."

She glared at him. That—that Demon! How dare he imply that she wasn't able to help!

"Fine then! You can take that gun and shove it right up your high and mighty Demon ass!"

From the look on his face, Kagome knew he was surprised at the insult she threw at him. Not that she cared. He sputtered for a fraction of a second.

"Bitch, if you think I really need you then I'll show you by throwing your human ass out to the wolves, literally, and from the 'help' you have given me I might as well have kidnapped a tree!"

"So! You admit it! You kidnapped me!"

"And I curse myself every day."

"You are an insensitive, bull headed, basterd if I have ever seen one!"

"And you are a loud, useless moron that thinks the pitch of her voice determines whether she is winning a fight or not."

Kagome threw up her hands and stomped her way to her little area that included the couch. It didn't have quite the effect of slamming a door, but it was the best she could manage.

Inuyasha on the other hand still stood, his ears thrown back in a defensive posture.

Kagome didn't turn around, even though she felt those golden eyes burning holes into her back.

"Want a bath?"

Kagome turned so fast she almost fell down. His posture was still in defense mode, but he had offered her something she wanted desperately. Was this his way of making-up? Was she finally going to smell good again!

"Where? Down stairs?"

"No, I know someone."

That made her stomach drop slightly. Who did Inuyasha know? And how safe could that be bathing in some Demon's lair? But then again… Inuyasha had shown her a whole other world that made everything she had ever known a lie. The need for bathing was overshadowing her need of rationality and she trusted Inuyasha to not allow harm to come to her no matter what insults he slung her way.

* * *

Kagome looked over her shoulder ever few steps or every time she heard a sound. Inuyasha trudged on ahead, seemingly unaware of the inherent danger that was all around them. Kagome missed her weapons. If a Demon attacked she was as vulnerable as a newborn.

"Keep up the pace wench." Inuyasha's voice shattered her thoughts and gave her a start.

"Don't do that!"

He looked back at her, no understanding.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I am just nervous being out here."

"Why? You are with me."

Like that made everything better.

"Demons are probably lurking about."

"Nah, they have better things to do than pick their teeth with your bones."

Kagome did not find that funny the least bit. She was much to disgusting for that. Inuyasha had set a ridiculous pace to reach her plausible doom. What kind of Demons Inuyasha knew she could only imagine. Anyone that could put up with his attitude for more than a day enthusiastically couldn't be much on etiquette either.

They came to a break in the forest and Kagome marveled at what she saw before her.

A large, multi-leveled building stood in the middle of a large clearing. It had probably been a parking garage, the only building still standing after nearly twenty years. It had been completely transformed into a suitable habitat. Walls were built and from what she could tell, water lines ran to it. High levels had windows that could probably see for half a mile. It was a stronghold.

"What are you gawking at?"

"Nothing, just amazed."

Inuyasha snorted and walked to where a large metal door stood at the front. He then knocked and she could hear the echo on the inside. Only a Demon could knock on metal that hard and not break his hand. She moved closer to Inuyasha, just behind him in case something came through the door. He probably rolled his eyes, if she knew him like she thought she did.

It was quiet for a moment, and then the large metal door started to move. It created an appalling screech of metal on metal. Kagome instantly threw her hands over her ears to block out the noise. She looked up at Inuyasha to see that his ears were pressed so hard down on his scalp that they almost disappeared. She almost felt bad for him. Almost.

When the door quit moving, Inuyasha stepped in the obscurity. Kagome looked up the height of the building, searching for life but when she found none, she took a deep breathe and stepped into the darkness behind Inuyasha. Nothing made a sound as she took a few steps in. Except her heart, which was pounding so hard that it drowned out any of her thoughts.

Suddenly, a hand encircled her wrist and she screamed. It held tight as she floundered around trying to escape. She searched the dark, wide eyed and helpless. Inuyasha? Where was Inuyasha?

"Kagome. Stop."

His voice broke through her panic and she stopped as soon as he told her too. A cold chill ran through her as relief broke through her adrenaline rush. Of course it was Inuyasha. Was she really that on edge? Yeah, she was that on edge. How in the hell could he saunter on in a dark room full of Demons? Especially since he killed them too.

A light suddenly tore through the dark, and suddenly Kagome felt very naked. She could feel the eyes on her. The abrupt light made her eyes hurt. She became aware at just how close she stood next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what have you brought us today?" A masculine voice above her made her heart beat that much faster.

What was she? Their meal? Was Inuyasha some sort of sick human herder?

"She reeks and needs a bath."

That made Kagome look up. Instead of being met with a few blood red eyes as she expected, she found herself looking up to a balcony of sorts filled with men.

Human men.

Human.

The room was shaking. The lights grew dimmer around her, and the last thing she recalled was Inuyasha's face falling away with a horror-struck expression. The lights went completely out as she landed in someone's arms.

* * *

Sango threw her gun on her bed. Next to it laid her survival pack and a change of cloths. Canteens were full and bullets were packed. Her load was light, but she had to move fast. She had to hurry. The time opening for her escape would close shortly. She had told no one of her plans or rest being held in prison. They would have told her she was in need of an evaluation. Anything to keep her under their control. She did not want to dwell on the punishments for her actions. She could not remember the name of the last person who had made an escape attempt but Sango could not ever remember hearing her name again after.

She stopped when she heard footsteps outside her door. Fear curled in her stomach and she reached for her knife. No one was stopping her now. She was in to deep.

The footfalls stopped outside her door and she stopped breathing. The doorknob twisted and she raised the blunt end of her knife. She had to strike quick.

When Miroku's head popped around the edge, she about screamed.

"Ah, is that for me, Sango?" He smiled quite to largely for someone who was almost struck down.

"Why are you here?"

"I noticed you were not asleep. I took a stroll and found this."

"Get in here before someone sees you!" She reached for him and yanked him all the way inside her room, slamming the door behind her. it was too late to hide from him now.

"Leaving?" he asked quietly.

"I have to go after Kagome. I know it is stupid and I will probably die along the way, but I can't sit by here and not save my friend."

"I agree."

For the first time, Sango noticed that Miroku was dressed as if going on a hunting trip. His pack was slung over his back and his gun was tucked in by his side. She felt instant relief.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

"I noticed you were on edge, and I know you, you would not let Kagome die like this."

Miroku began to gather her stuff up and pack it himself. She just watched for a second or two, more astounded than anything. Miroku…

"Take those cloths off."

"Excuse me!?" Sango crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need your exterminating suit, it has the most weather resistance." He explained as if to a five year old.

"Don't look then."

"Sango, you have my word."

She knew that meant absolutely nothing, but what choice did she have. When she was done getting dressed, Miroku handed her pack and gun and they both listened for any noise. They each decided to take separate routes out, incase one guard was still out they both would not be caught.

Sango reached the outside first, and waited five minutes for Miroku. He finally emerged, and out of breath.

"It's a nice night, but I think it would be in our best interests to get out of here." Miroku broke into a dead sprint and Sango wasted no time in following.

After five minutes of running, they slowed and Sango turned to him.

"Why? Why risk everything you have to come with me?"

Miroku smiled a crooked smile.

"Because if something happened to you, then I do not think I could quite live with myself afterwards."

Sango was taken back by the forwardness of Miroku's confession. She felt a blush form and she turned away from him.

"And there is no way I could go the rest of my life without looking at that ass again."

Sango stormed off, after leaving Miroku unconscious on the ground. She took out the map that she printed off the main computer and stared at the point she had marked Kagome's last known position.


	6. Suprises

When Kagome was seven, she killed her first Demon.

She had been on a routine training expedition, with about five others her age. They were still in the vicinity of the Well, nothing was supposed to happen. Their leaders had given this class a special clearance to go out into the sun. Today they were learning survival tips and how to find proper shelter if they were caught outside in the dark. The sun was overhead, and the watchers had not seen a Demon close for a week. Training had to be done, it was important and everyone started early.

Her teacher was droning on and Kagome wasn't paying attention. A boy that was smaller than her had found a tiny bug and was pushing it around with his toe. Kagome had been so focused on it, she didn't feel the tale-tale chill that ran up her spine.

It happened so quick, no one screamed. Kagome was watching a tiny, green bug one second, and the next she was thrown to the ground. Sounds blurred together.

A girl next to her started screaming, a boy next to her wasn't moving. Their teacher was yelling something, but she couldn't understand. Slowly, her hearing faded away to the thunderous hammering of her heart. The cold chill was freezing her body in shock. It was utter terror that took over. She was only seven, she could fight no wars! She thought of her poor mother, how scared she would be if something happened to her daughter.

Her eyes whipped back and forth, trying to locate their attacker. She tried to slow her breathing, slow her heart. It was impossible to hear anything. It was like she was drowning. Her instincts flew out the window. Her training was useless.

It was ugly.

Kagome watched in utter fascination as the monster moved from human to human, sniffing and tearing. Her fellow students were being torn to shreds. Her teacher was knocked unconscious. The girl next to her was shocked still, watching the same macabre scene unfolding before them.

Kagome was the biggest of the ones that were left. If she didn't do anything, they would all die out here. She looked around for something, anything. The boy lying next to her had a small pocketknife hanging out of his pocket. Kagome didn't know how useful it would be. She reached for it while keeping an eye on the Demon. It was closer now.

She opened the knife up, sickened by its dull blade. It would have to do. She turned to the girl beside her and lifted on finger to her lips. The girl understood and quieted down. They understood that this would be their only chance. If Kagome failed, they would both die.

The Demon grew ever closer. Almost as if something clicked, it paused and rolled its massive red eyes to focus directly on Kagome. It was smiling a ragged smile, full of broken and jagged teeth.

It lunged at her. Kagome didn't even have time to react. The girl was screaming again.

The scream was cut off by another sound, one that Kagome would always remember. It was like a scream, but more painful. It was followed by a burst of energy that nearly knocked Kagome down. The Demon clawed pitifully at the knife that Kagome had thrust into its wide chest. It let loose a long wail before slumping over.

Kagome sat as still as death. She was still holding the knife out in front of her. By now, her arm was covered in Demon blood. It was bright red, and she could smell it. It made her sick. She stared at the still warm body and then began to heave.

It was only moments later when the guard came. They lifted her up and were mumbling things that she couldn't understand. They called her a Priestess. She fought to keep her eyes open. As they carried her away, she looked behind them at the now dead Demon. In a sick and twisted way, she felt as though she had done a terrible thing.

She could not deny how human the thing looked, and how its blood was exactly the same as her own.

Later, when the Leader was patting her on the head and marveling about her deed, Kagome was still back in the field staring at the thing she had killed. It was an image that stuck in her mind forever.

The Demon was wearing a ring. A wedding ring like the one her mother still wore…

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The bright, white light nearly blinded her. She closed her eyes to a squint, allowing them time to adjust. The smell of antiseptics was a familiar scent, and for a moment, she thought she was inside Keade's infirmary. For a moment, she thought the past week had been a dream. She would have kept on believing, if not for the familiar voice yelling profanity just outside the room.

Kagome sat up, looking around quickly. The room was white, just like Keade's hospital ward. It held the same machines and beds to hold the sick and wounded. The only difference was the size and lay out of the room.

And that this room was not supposed to exist. She had been told all her life that she was the only future for humanity. The Well was the last human stronghold to fight the Demon plague. How had they been so terribly wrong? Who had lied to them all?

"Kagome!" A very irate Inuyasha burst through the door, followed by two overweight women who were yelling more profanity back at him. He stopped beside her bed and looked her over, almost like he was scared for her.

"Inuyasha… where are we?" Kagome stared fearfully at the two women who were throwing their hands up in the air in frustration.

"We're at the old bastard's place. You said you needed a bath, so I got you one." He folded his arms over her chest and scowled at her. Typical Inuyasha. He was staring at her elbow.

"I'm sorry." Kagome looked down at the IV drop in the crook of her elbow. She hated needles and shuddered when she saw it. Why had she passed out? Was she that weak? Inuyasha was nearly growling.

"Feh, hurry up and get better. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

With that he whirled around and stormed out of the room, casting a glare at the nurses. They both shot him a tired look back. He was mumbling under his breath when he turned the corner.

Kagome nodded, still in shock. The two women were not sad to see Inuyasha leave. Once he was gone, they began asking her questions.

"How can you manage to suffer through his moods?" One said.

"I nearly can't."

"He is quite a looker, to bad his attitude doesn't fit." The other mused.

Both of them sighed and puttered around the room making sure her vitals were steady. Kagome nearly wanted to laugh, she only passed out. These women would pass out if they had seen her after that one Demon attack…

Kagome just watched the women, amazed. She was at first shocked at the discovery of other colonies of humans. Then, as she thought about it, it was a miracle. She could not wait to tell the others of The Well. This gave new hope. Humans could conquer the Demons! No more living in a hole in the ground. Humans living only twenty odd miles away from her home was almost preposterous. To know that all this time, others were right under their noses was remarkable.

Then, a dark thought settled through her. Twenty mile radius. Was that coincidence? How extraordinarily ironic it was that humans lived nearly twenty miles from her own home, and yet right outside of that radius human populations thrived?

Kagome wanted to rip the IV out of her arm, find Inuyasha, and get out of here. She was growing anxious not having a weapon. All hers had been left behind when Inuyasha kidnapped her, which now she regretted terribly. She had been raised with a sword and gun in her hands, and now she was defenseless and hopelessly dependant on her sworn enemy. How had things gotten to this point?

Inuyasha was yelling again. She could hear muffled voices coming from somewhere close. They were talking to him. He was yelling back. To her, this wasn't a good sign. He was upset about something, and that something was probably going to upset her.

Kagome sat up and waited for the two women to leave the room, still chuckling over the harsh Demon who was so, so good looking.

Ripping the IV out hurt much worse than she had expected. She felt the blood pooling in her elbow when she folded her arm up from the pain. Thankfully, a roll of gauze was sitting next to her bed. A few quick wraps around her arm and she was ready to go. Checking to make sure the two annoying nurses were gone, she crouched slowly around the door to see what was waiting for her in the hallway.

Two men were standing down the hallway to the left, talking to low for Kagome to understand what they were saying. They were dressed strange to be in a hospital wing. Both were wearing suits, like the Leader wore. They were in charge, so why were they here? When one gestured in her direction, she knew that they must be talking about her. This only gave her more of a reason to get the hell out of here. Something was wrong here, and it had to do with her.

"Where are you, Inuyasha?" she whispered to herself.

She waited for the men to do something, which they finally did as they entered a room somewhere behind them.

That was when she heard louder voices, Inuyasha's included.

Seeing her chance, Kagome made her way down the hall to the open door. The closer she got, the louder the voices got. She could hear Inuyasha, and a female voice. With the two other men that had gone in, she knew there were at least four people in the room. When she reached the open door, she slid as close to it as possible and slid her back against the wall.

"I think you should take her back." A man spat.

"Fuck you, old man." Inuyasha's voice was hostile. Kagome leaned it a little closer. She had already missed out on the greater part of the conversation, but it was easy to tell that Inuyasha had already had enough of it.

"I don't think you can comprehend this situation, Inuyasha. I saw her; I know exactly what is churning in that little brain of yours. She looks just like Ki—"

A snarl cut that man off.

"Inuyasha, please. You have to remember what happened. You know as well as we do that she is a danger to all of us. You saw her tattoo. It marks her as his." A woman spoke softly.

Kagome nearly fell over after that last statement. She absently reached up to run her fingers over her tattoo, the one that marked her as an immune. Were these people crazy? The pain in her elbow made her wince. The blood had soaked through the gauze and it was slipping off.

"What is wrong, Inuyasha?"

Kagome froze. Inuyasha was a Demon. Blood. He could smell her blood.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a very livid Demon came rushing from the room she was currently eavesdropping in on and nearly ran her over. His eyes swung wildly around, then down at her, and then to her elbow. She trailed her eyes to the spot also, and wanted to tell him it wasn't as bad as it looked.

She almost missed the man that came running out behind him if Inuyasha hadn't lifted him by his throat and slammed him against the wall. The man wheezed.

"What did you do to her you bastard?" His voice was very low, and unlike anything Kagome had ever heard from him before. She was shocked at the fierceness that showed in his eyes. The man was scratching at Inuyasha's hand weakly.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered. His eyes slid to the side to find her, but he did not drop the poor man.

"I pulled my IV out, it wasn't them." She tried to reason with the boy before he lost control. She pulled the gauze the rest of the way off her arm and held it out to show him. He growled softly before dropping the man into a sprawling heap on the floor. The one woman from the room rushed to his side while the second man seemed like he wanted to say something. He was also glaring daggers at Kagome, like this was somehow her fault.

"Com'on, Kagome. Let's get out of here." He called over his shoulder, already making his exit.

She kept her head low as she wandered past the three humans. She could feel their eyes digging into her skin. She nearly ran to catch up with Inuyasha. He wasn't even going to wait on her. She couldn't wait to get back to the compound. She had a few questions she needed answered. Inuyasha just walked, his back to her, the whole way. When he reached the room they arrived in, he barked at the man who ran the door.

The young man nearly fell from his perch, opening the door. Kagome mouthed a sorry as she passed by. The boy nodded wearily at the leaving two. Behind her, Kagome could hear an older man yelling Inuyasha's name. She looked for any sign that Inuyasha heard. His ears flickered ever so slightly. Kagome looked behind her to see the man that Inuyasha had nearly killed holding his neck and watching them leave. His eyes were on her, and she could see that he was not happy with what he saw. Kagome shuddered and hurried her pace to catch up with Inuyasha. When she finally reached him, he turned and looked at her with a strange expression in his golden eyes.

Kagome stopped when he did. She was worried that he was going to turn on her, like he did that man. The way he had acted back there scared her. She watched his claw tipped hand reach for her. Those claws could rip her in half. Her heart slammed painfully against her chest. His eyes dropped to her shoulder. Kagome's throat suddenly became tight.

She nearly jumped when she felt his warm hand trace the three lines tattooed on her skin at her shoulder. Her skin felt like it was on fire.

"You should keep those covered." He said softly before turning and continuing his mission home. Kagome stood still, shocked, watching Inuyasha as she made his way toward home. She felt the heat rising to her face, and hoped he couldn't smell her embarrassment. For a second, she had thought he was going to either slice her head off, or kiss her. For a second, she had hoped it was the latter. That scared her. What was she doing? What was he doing?

"Inuyasha!" She called his name, hoping that he would stop for her. When he did, she looked away from his still blazing eyes. She toyed with a piece of her hair that had escaped from behind her ear.

"What was that about." She asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

He looked off for a moment, before answering her.

"Let's get back, Demons are in this area."

Kagome knew then that something was happening beneath her nose. Inuyasha knew something. The people back there, they knew something, too. It was like a sick joke that she was totally oblivious to. What worried her more was just how Inuyasha was dead set in not letting her in on it. It was big. The people back there, they hated her and she had no idea why.

Kagome absently ran her fingers across the lines that Inuyasha had just touched a minute before.

Kagome sighed, more tired than she ever remembered being. She began moving again, knowing that if she gets attacked by wolf Demons again; Inuyasha will never let her out to see the sunlight ever again.

She nearly caught up with him before they made it back to the enclosure. She was still surprised just how well hid the room was. He waited on her to walk through the door before closing and locking it with a loud 'click'. Kagome wandered over to her couch and fell against it dramatically. She threw her arm over her face and was quiet.

It was almost an hour later, after Inuyasha had went down into her dungeon and she was nearly asleep when she remembered.

Damn. Damn. Damn. She still hadn't got her bath.

The fire was going to give away their position. Sango just knew this was a bad idea.

A worse idea was the one the lecher threw out first, but there was no way in hell she was sharing a sleeping bag with him to stay warm. He had actually been put off by her adamant refusal. He shrugged and began building the small fire with a little less enthusiasm as he had when he unrolled his bag.

Sango shivered and pulled her leather clad legs to her chest. Thankfully, the Exterminator suits were insulated to an extent. Insulation or not, winter was coming fast and tonight was a testament to just how close it really was. The temperature was nearly to freezing. At least the clouds were sparse. The stars were really beautiful at night. It wasn't often that anyone got to see the stars anymore, not when it was so dangerous to be out at night.

Miroku worked the fire, keeping it going while he added more timber. He was glad to have found some dry wood in this area. It was nearly midnight. They had covered as much ground as possible. Sango said they were only three miles from where Kagome's signal had last transmitted from. They both knew they needed rest before they attacked whatever had captured Kagome. She would need them to be strong.

"Do you think she is still alive?" Sango was still looking at the stars.

Miroku stopped stoking the fire for a moment. He took a deep breath and looked over at Sango. His smile did not reach his eyes.

"Of course, Sango. Kagome is the strongest fighter we both know. It would take more than this to take her out."

Sango wanted to agree. She knew the odds. She herself had seen the destructive power of Demons. Her family… they were all dead. Kohaku... It wasn't something she took lightly.

But, she still had hope.

Sango wondered what would await them when they got back. If they made it back. She was certain they they would be punished. They might even get stripped of their Hunting privileges. Sango could not handle that; she needed to kill the Demon enemy after what they took from her. Miroku wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed it too. Miroku's father had been killed from a fatal wound of a Demon.

Inuyasha wasn't sleeping well again. This time it wasn't a nightmare, it was the girl sleeping above him. What the old geezer said still rung in his head.

"_She looks just like Kikyo."_

Did they think he was stupid? Of course he had noticed. That was the first thing he noticed when he had his hand wrapped around her neck. The similarity almost made him forget his mission. It almost made him snap her skinny neck.

He was almost thankful that the two humans burst in and gassed him when they did. If they hadn't, who knows what he would have done.

He was angry with himself. How could he have let her get that close without him realizing it? How much of the conversation did she hear before her blood scent drifted to him? He was stupid.

Maybe it was just fate laughing at him. It had been years since Kikyo died. Her death had shaken him up, mostly because she died after she nearly killed him. Her anger came from nowhere, and it wasn't until after she died did he realize that she had been attacked. Four deep gashed ran up her side. They had torn all the way to the bone. Inuyasha had been surprised that she even lived long enough to fire arrows at him. It had hurt. It hurt him more that he could ever explain.

That is why he must keep this girl away. After talking to the old geezer, his plans were back firing. Maybe his mother did not know what to do. Maybe it was too late to stop Naraku.

Inuyasha sighed.

The girl upstairs wasn't what he would call an easy assignment.

From what his mother had told him, Dr. Higurashi was a level headed man. His daughter must have taken after her mother.

As soon as Kagome realized she didn't get her bath, she brought down hell upon his head. His ears were still ringing from her high pitch screams. It wasn't like it was his fault she passed out. Hell, he should have let her head crack on the floor—maybe it would have knocked some sense into her.

Inuyasha thought back to that moment. Kagome's eye dilated and her breathing labored as she looked up at the people on the second floor. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest. What had scared her so? The old man was ugly, but still that shouldn't have been enough to drop her cold like that.

The biggest issue Inuyasha was having was the three marks on her arm. Those tattoos would seal her fate if another demon came across her. Inuyasha didn't know what they meant, only that it meant that Naraku chose her for something. If Naraku had a hand in her training, that meant she was dangerous.

Inuyasha knew exactly what kind of control Naraku had. He hung back, away from his deeds and watched. Inuyasha wouldn't doubt that Naraku knew exactly where Kagome was this very moment. She must have been something to him, or else why would she be so specially trained. Even when he didn't know who she was, seeing her out in the open alone told him she was special. That particular group of humans didn't come out from under the ground often.

"Thanks, mom. You have no idea what kind of a fucking mess you threw me into." He said out loud. Sure talking to his dead mother was insane, but not nearly as insane as talking to the fuming girl upstairs. Inuyasha knew he would have to explain everything to her from the beginning. Maybe she would listen, or maybe she wouldn't believe him.

Either way, this had to get done. He had to solve him mother's riddle. Everything depended on it.

A wicked thought scurried across his mind. Maybe if he kissed her ass a little (not that he wanted to kiss her ass) she would be more willing to help. Inuyasha leaped from his bed and walked down the hallway to one of the rooms. He flicked a light on and looked around. Yes, this was the room and maybe if he fiddled around with the pipes he could get her what she wanted…

Yes. This would work perfectly!

Kagome worked herself into a huff that would not allow her to sleep. She was sure it was nearly three in the morning, but after smashing her watch in an overly displayed amount of anger… she had no way to tell the time. It was so boring, and she had nothing to do but sit around all day. She was used to a daily workout that tired her out enough that she was in bed asleep by 10. Now, she was up nearly all night…

Then the banging started. Kagome sat up and looked around, searching for the source of the noise. It was a few bangs into her search that she realized that it was coming from downstairs. Inuyasha was doing something that was causing a hell of a lot of noise.

How did he expect her to sleep in these conditions!

One loud bang was followed by a rushing sound. This was followed immediately by a sting of curses that Kagome had never heard before. She listen intently for another few seconds before deciding that Inuyasha had gotten into something that he couldn't handle. She knew he didn't want her down there, but dammit—he was in trouble!

Kagome sneaked down the stairs slowly, looking for the mean Demon. She couldn't see much except for a light coming from one open door down a dark hallway. Even from here, she could see water leaking out. Oh no, what in the hell was he doing?

Kagome crept along the hallway, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't jump out at her and scare the hell out of her. She didn't like sudden surprises…

She rounded the corner, and stopped cold at what she saw.

Inuyasha had noticed her intrusion of his sacred basement; he was just preoccupied to stop her.

Kagome tired to hold it in, really she did.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head when she her laugh.

Inuyasha was currently standing in about a foot of water in what Kagome guessed had once been a shower. He was soaked. His hair hung in wet stings down his body and was stuck to his face and neck. His ears were waterlogged, as well as his cloths. He looked like a drowned rat. His face was the most amusing. He was scowling at her and his look promised death if she continued to laugh at his expense. He was holding a pipe above his head with all his might. It was clamped shut, but water was still leaking. So, he had burst a pipe.

"Inuyasha, please tell me you know what you are doing?" Kagome said in between giggles.

His snarl told her all she needed to know. Inuyasha's face was priceless and Kagome wished she had a camera.

Smiling like the devil, Kagome tip toed through the water puddle on the floor. It was a good thing this room was specially built for a shower and was dropped a few inches or this whole floor would be covered in water.

Inuyasha was watching her and glaring all the same.

"What are you doing…" he ground out.

"Saving you the trouble." She said and found what she was looking for. A red lever stuck out from the pipe on the wall. Kagome wrapped her hands around it and pulled. Instantly the water stopped dripping on Inuyasha's head.

Kagome had to shut the water off more than once back in the shower rooms of The Well. It was actually very simple if you knew what you were doing, and it was painfully obvious Inuyasha had no idea. How he managed to break that pipe was beyond her.

Kagome turned back to the furious, and wet, Dog. He was standing in the same spot, but no his arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring daggers.

"How did you know how to do that?"

"This isn't my first rodeo." Kagome was still smiling from his predicament.

"Whatever, see if I try to be nice again."

Then it dawned on her. Inuyasha was trying to fix this shower… for her. She felt bad instantly.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I hear you banging around down here and I thought you might need some help…"

"Well I didn't need your help."

He didn't?

"Whatever, have fun with it then." Kagome waved her hand at him as she walked out of the room. Inuyasha was still standing in the water stuttering at her dismissal.

Kagome started giggling as soon as she hit the stairs and continued to as she lay back on her couch.

Inuyasha may act all big and bad, but when he was caught in an embarrassing moment like this, he was just a normal person—Demon or no. Kagome snuggled closer to the back of the couch and pulled her thick blanket around her like a cocoon.

Inuyasha standing in the water wasn't something that she was going to shake from her thoughts anytime soon. His cloths had been soaked though and clung to him all over. She could see straight through his white top. He defiantly wasn't a sorry sight. It made Kagome blush just thinking about it. She was almost eighteen; she could have naughty thoughts about a man. A very, very, very well muscled wet man. Oh, she needed to stop those thoughts right now.

Kagome eventually drifted off to sleep, thinking of a soaking wet Inuyasha…

Inuyasha eventually drifted off, wishing that he had shoved Kagome in the water to show her who is boss.

A/N: So, it has been awhile.

Anyways, thanks for the comments—and the few who asked for updates. I'm glad someone out there likes my stories! Like always, let me know what you think!


End file.
